


Inflight Entertainment

by menel



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menel/pseuds/menel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of the 30 Days OTP Challenge<br/>Prompt: Watching a movie </p><p><i>Inflight</i>: [adj.] occurring or provided during an aircraft flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 7, 2014.

There was a bump. Followed by another bump. Then another one. 

At the third bump, Scott turned to his right and glared at his seatmate, a semi-useless gesture since Logan couldn’t see behind his ruby quartz lenses, but Scott was certain that the meaning got through all the same. 

Logan looked peeved. “What?” he growled. 

“Do you mind?” Scott asked, aiming for politeness but the question just came out sounding condescending. 

“Nope, I don’t mind at all,” Logan shot back.

Scott held Logan’s gaze for a moment before returning his attention to the files in front of him. Logan looked positively ready for a fight and Scott decided that it wasn’t worth the effort, not when they were cruising at 30, 000 feet in a tin can. But Logan wasn’t going to let him off that easily. 

“If we’d taken the Blackbird, we’d already be there by now,” the other man grumbled. 

“As I’ve told you _three_ times already,” Scott said patiently. “The Blackbird’s undergoing scheduled maintenance.” 

“And you couldn’t delay that for one more trip?” 

“No.” 

A sigh. A bump. 

“Logan.” 

“What?” 

“I’m trying to work.” 

“Yer the worst company.” 

“You don’t need my company. There’s inflight entertainment. I’m sure you can find something that interests you.” 

When there was no response from the other man, Scott grew a bit wary. He hazarded a look to his right and sure enough, Logan was looking at him with that disturbing glint in his eye. 

“Inflight entertainment,” Logan repeated. “I know _exactly_ what would interest me.” His tone had become suggestive and he shamelessly dropped his eyes to Scott’s crotch. 

“No.” 

“Dontcha wanna be a part of the Mile High Club?” 

“We’re _already_ a part of the Mile High Club.” 

“Doesn’t count.” 

“What?” 

Scott was confused. Okay, so it had only happened once – well, once in an _aircraft_. Said aircraft had been the Blackbird and some poor decision-making skills on his part to put his baby on autopilot as they’d cruised back to Westchester after a mission, but it _definitely_ counted. 

“The point of the Mile High Club is to have sex when there’s a danger of getting caught. Since we were alone in the Blackbird . . .” Logan trailed off. 

“The point of the Mile High Club is to have sex in an airplane at a high altitude,” Scott corrected. “The Blackbird counts.” 

“The _danger_ of potentially getting caught is where the thrill comes from.” 

“We are _not_ having sex on a commercial aircraft. It’s bad enough that you managed to convince me the first time.” 

“Cyke –” 

“No.” 

“Scott –” 

“NO.” 

“Yer no fun.” 

“This trip isn’t supposed to be _fun_.” At Logan’s stony silence, Scott added, a bit more gently, “Why don’t you watch the inflight movie?” 

“ _50 First Dates_?!”

Scott had no idea what that was. He just shook his head and returned to his paperwork. Logan eventually pulled out the magazine that contained the inflight entertainment guide.

* * * * *

A little while later, after Logan had aimlessly surfed through all the music channels and then the entertainment channels, he stood up to stretch his legs. It was a bit of a relief to Scott since an agitated Wolverine often agitated him as well. He just didn’t let anyone know. Logan began pacing the length of the business class cabin. There weren’t many passengers in their section of the plane. The cabin wasn’t even half full.

Scott wasn’t sure when he became aware that Logan’s pacing had stopped since he’d finally become absorbed in the work that he’d brought with him. It was the tinkling sound of a woman’s laugh that eventually made Scott look up. Through the curtain separating the cabin from the front area where the flight crew stayed, he saw Logan talking to two stewardesses, who in turn were laughing at what he was saying. Apparently, Logan had moved on from pacing to hitting on the airline crew. Scott shook his head. _Whatever kept Wolverine distracted_ , he thought. 

In reality, Scott understood why Logan was behaving so erratically. The other man hated flying with a passion. It was one of the rare things that Logan was genuinely afraid of, and it was such a pedestrian fear for the big bad Wolverine that the idea of it made Scott smile. So if flirting – but not harassing – the airline staff would take Logan’s mind off of things, then Scott wasn’t going to complain. After all, _he_ wasn’t the possessive one. 

Unfortunately for Logan, the plane hit some turbulence – some very _bad_ turbulence – that had him being escorted back to his seat as the ‘Fasten Seatbelt’ sign flashed. The turbulence made work impossible and Scott stowed away the retractable table that he’d been using. Beside him Logan was gripping the armrests of his chair, his face set into a grimace. Scott was certain that Logan’s knuckles were white even though he couldn’t tell. Tension was radiating off of the other man. The claws weren’t out yet, however, so that was somewhat promising. Discreetly, Scott placed his right hand on top of Logan’s left forearm and kept it there. Logan didn’t react, but Scott knew that the reassurance was appreciated and he gently squeezed Logan’s arm. 

When the turbulence abated and the ‘Fasten Seatbelt’ sign was switched off, Scott stood up and tapped Logan on the arm. “Follow me,” he said. 

Logan still looked grim, but he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up.

Scott led them down the aisle until they reached the lavatories. He opened the stall on the left and before Logan could register what was happening, Scott had pushed him inside. Scott followed, shutting the stall door quickly behind him. In the cramped space, Logan found himself automatically sitting on top of the closed cover of the toilet bowl just to make room for the other man. Wolverine looked perplexed. 

“Not a word,” Scott ordered as he got to his knees. 

The disbelieving smirk on Logan’s face was the last thing Scott saw before he set to his task. He began by spitting into him palm and massaging the still flaccid cock in front of him. Logan’s dick didn’t take long to show its interest and then Scott was suckling its tip, his right hand still massaging the cock’s base. As Logan grew harder, Scott began taking more of him into his mouth, flattening his tongue to accommodate the wide girth. 

There was a small bump as the plane hit another patch of turbulence, but nothing so severe to merit the flashing of the seatbelt sign. Still, Logan was considerate enough to place a hand at the back of Scott’s head, helping to steady him as Scott set a fast pace. There was no chance of deep-throating Logan in this particular instance, but the other man clearly didn’t mind, fingers massaging Scott’s scalp to encourage him. This wasn’t about stamina either but about a quick release. Scott knew Logan was near when the grip on his hair tightened in warning and Scott redoubled his efforts. The rush of fluid that filled his mouth didn’t take him by surprise and he drank Logan down, inhaling the earthy musk of the other man, eventually allowing the softening cock to slip from his lips. 

“No sex on a commercial plane?” Logan smirked when Scott had tucked him back in and zipped him up. 

Scott rolled his eyes behind his ruby quartz glasses, but he got to his feet with a rueful shake of his head. Logan looked boneless and content, leaning comfortably against the lavatory wall. It was the most relaxed Scott had seen him since before they’d boarded the plane.

“You needed the stress release,” Scott replied, washing his hands in the small bathroom sink. 

“Needed, huh?” Logan prodded, amusement in his tone. 

“Yes, _needed_ ,” Scott confirmed, refusing to think about why he had to rationalize giving Logan a blowjob when he’d been so adamant against any tomfoolery not so long ago. He felt a hand run down his side, finally resting on his hip. 

“I should return the favor,” Logan said in a surprisingly serious manner. 

Scott smiled as he dried his hands. Perhaps what had amazed him the most when he’d first started this . . . thing . . . with Wolverine was how considerate a lover the other man had turned out to be. He _always_ took care of his partner, in everything. Scott hadn’t been expecting that. 

When he turned to face Logan, he said, “You can return the favor by _relaxing_. Your stress causes me stress.” 

“It does?” 

“Yes, it does.” 

“Cyclops, that sounds like you _care_.” 

“Watch it, Wolverine.”

* * * * *

Back at their seats (Scott had left the bathroom first, insisting that Logan wait a little while before following him. “Christ, Cyke,” Logan had griped. “Ya don’t think people saw us come in here together?” “That’s not the point,” Scott had retorted), the inflight film was just about to begin.

With Scott no longer in the mood to work and Logan finally at ease, they both ended up watching the unlikely rom com together. About an hour into the movie, Logan suddenly said, “Shit, this film is about us.” 

“Why? Because you suffer from memory loss and have commitment issues?” 

Logan scoffed. “Maybe,” he said. “Could also be about perseverance and still windin’ up at the beginning every single time.” 

There was a pause. 

“We’re not at the beginning,” Scott stated. 

“No? Where we at then?” 

“We’re probably at the part where you should move in with me.” 

Logan looked at Scott sharply. “Yer serious?” 

“You spend enough time in my room,” Scott said matter-of-factly. “You might as well move in.” 

“It’ll be tough to explain to the others what I’m doin’ there.” 

“What is there to explain? I think it’s fairly obvious what you’ll be doing there.” 

“And you’re all right with that?” 

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” 

Logan leaned back in his seat, looking mellow and content. 

“You don’t have to answer now,” Scott went on, returning his attention to his screen. “It’s just something to think about.” 

“Don’t really need to think about it,” Logan replied and this time his hand fell on top of Scott’s on the armrest where it stayed for the remainder of the film. 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The merry mutants belong to Marvel and Fox. No offense is intended, no profit is being made.


End file.
